Doctor K
by Shadow1001
Summary: Beaten, raped and severely injured by her loved one, May awakes in a hospital, giving up on her life with another one. Until she meets the familiar doctor. But who is he? AaMaL Advanceshipping SatoHaru


Her eyes opened slowly and painfully. White. That was what she saw. All white. What happened? She heard a door open and close. She slowly raised her head, but painfully as her neck hurt like hell.

"Ms. Maple. How are you feeling?"

Ms. Maple? Was she in a hospital? She had to be.

"I feel horrible."

She was able to see the person, the doctor's face but focused on his eyes. Eyes she feels like she's seen before.

"That is completely understandable with all of your injuries. Do you know what had happened?"

"I don't remember…my head hurts."

"Just relax Ms. Maple." She then saw the doctor seem frown. Was her condition really that bad? Surely he's seen worst.

"Where am I doctor…"

"I am known as Doctor K. You are in Celadon Hospital. You were found by your brother on the streets unconscious and beaten."

He then gave her a list of her injuries but she didn't seem to listen. She just knew that there was a lot.

"You are lucky. You only broke your arm and that is very lucky. But I'm sorry I couldn't help much. I tried to help get you back in top condition but it wasn't possible."

"It's alright. I'm thankful for what you have done. It must have cost a lot though…"

"I don't accept payment until I treat the wounds. And I guess your treatment would cost…$100 000 or so…"

"$100 000! My family doesn't have that kind of money!"

"Don't worry about it Ms. Maple. It seems you have experienced something no one should. I will find a way for the cost to be paid. I can organize something with your father. But are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"No I don't…"

"Your family and boyfriend is here. Would you like me to send them in?"

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

It all came back to her. The slap. The punch. The kick. The knife…

May started crying and the doctor was trying to help calm her down.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Ms. Maple? Do you remember what happened?"

_Sniff_

"Y-yes. My boyfriend…he…he did this to me. I-I came home late one day and he accused me of cheating on him…I told him my boss wanted me to do some extra work but then he accused me of sleeping with my boss but I told him my boss is a women but he wouldn't listen and he slapped me then he beat me then he…he went to the kitchen and got a knife and…" May resumed crying while the doctor looked at her with a sympathetic face.

"Ms. Maple…I am sorry to hear that. Would you like me to tell your family?"

"N-no! I don't want anyone to know yet. But can you bring Drew in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…but can you stay next to me?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course."

The doctor went outside and suddenly she felt cold. The doctor had an odd aura that only one person she knew had but then he entered with Drew. May immediately got scared but looked at the doctor who gave a comforting smile, a smile that she hasn't seen in a LONG time.

Drew was going to go up to her but was stopped by the doctor who told him to keep his distance. He started saying he was her boyfriend but the doctor didn't comply. Drew gave up and looked at May.

"May, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Why did you do it Drew? I thought you loved me? I loved you and trusted you but why-why couldn't you do the same?" May said, her voice and body shaking.

"May. I am so damn sorry. I-I was drunk alright-"

"Drunk? No you weren't! Drunk people don't storm off in the kitchen, grabbing what they need without hitting something! You knew what you were doing! Why Drew why?"

"I did it because I thought you were cheating on me…"

"I thought you trusted me. We are over Drew. Take back your engagement ring. I don't want to see it again."

"What? You're breaking up with me? Do you realize you're in no position to do that! I could kill you just as easily!"

May knew it was a risk but she trusted the doctor. She had this feeling that he would help her.

"Drew. We. Are. Over. Leave."

"You mother fucking BITCH! Do you realize how much money I spent on you?!" Drew was walking up to her bed when he was stopped.

"Mr. LaRousse. I cannot allow you to hurt Ms. Maple any longer." For some reason, the doctor was extremely angry.

"What can you do?"

"I can send you to jail for the assault of Ms. Maple."

"You will have no proof."

"I think Ms. Maple's condition is enough proof. And the fact that you're her fiancée and her boss sent her home late and that her brother found her the morning after."

That was the last time May saw Drew. Or would have been if she hadn't decided to see him two days after he was sent to jail.

"Drew…"

"May…what have I done? I am a horrible person…"

"Drew. Don't try to make me forgive you. You hurt me. In more ways than one. I can't believe I thought you were the one. But you weren't. I don't even think that I'll find someone to live my life with…"

She was wrong.

She returned to the hospital. Apparently her dad found the money to pay for the treatment. He said that Doctor K. really helped him so she went back to the hospital to see him.

"Doctor K. You have a visitor." Said the hospital's secretary.

"Alright. Send them to wait room 23."

"Yes sir." She put down the phone. "Ma'am, go down this hall and enter room 23. He'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Said May. 5 minutes later, Dr. K arrived.

"Hello Ms. Maple. Glad to see you're doing well. How's your arm?"

"It's fine. I never got the chance to say thanks."

"Oh? For what?"

"For helping me at court."

"It's my pleasure Ms. Maple."

"May I ask, what is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes. First and last name."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"My name is Ash Ketchum."

"Ash…"

"Good to see you again…May. Too bad we had to meet again like that."

"Ash…I can't believe it's you…"

"It's me May."

May immediately hugged Ash. Memories of their past childhood flooder not only her mind, but Ash's as well. May noticed that he has changed. The reckless dense boy she once knew was now grown up, muscular and a doctor. She remembered how he always wanted to be a soccer player but that never happened it seemed. But she used to want to be a singer. Things change over a decade and a half.

As the months went by, May ended up living with Ash, not wanting to live in the place that has cost her so much pain. Soon the two became a couple and then eventually married. To think, Drew almost made her give up on her life. She will never forget that Ash has helped her whenever she needed him. Whether it be when they were 10 or when they were 25. Things change, but not always for the worse.

* * *

**Random One-Shot! Thought I would do this because I was bored. I am really happy! I wrote a happy Advanceshipping story! About time! The ending was a bit odd as for some reason lots of words were cut out so it may be confusing but I tried my best to make it less confusing. Thank you for reading and as always, feedback is always appreciated.**

**R&R**


End file.
